leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Act 35 - Infinity 9, Infinite Labyrinth 2 (episode)
:This page is for the thirteenth episode of the second anime series. For the thirteenth chapter of the manga, please see Act 35 - Infinity 9, Infinite Labyrinth 2. Act 35 - Infinity 9, Infinite Labyrinth 2 is the thirty sixth episode of the second anime series and the tenth episode of the third season. Summary With the eight Sailor Guardians working together, Mistress 9 is more determined to bring her master to Earth by utilizing the the Silver Crystal she now possesses. However, Hotaru's consciousness lives on and will not let her do as she pleases. With time running out, Super Sailor Moon is ready to do whatever it takes to save Chibiusa and Hotaru. Plot Changes Changes from the Manga * Professor Tomoe's flashback shows Kaori being struck by lightning, not implanted with a Daimon egg. * The flashback does not show Tomoe eating a Daimon egg or Pharaoh 90 giving Tomoe the Daimon egg of Mistress 9 to plant in Hotaru. * Hotaru makes a statement that her father died after the explosion that killed her mother and the man who existed after was no longer the father she knew and loved. * Tomoe undresses himself before turning into Germatoid. * After transforming, Tomoe calls himself Germatoid by name. * Sailor Moon is not as hesitant in destroying Tomoe as she is in Crystal. Changes from the Original Anime * ''Garnet Ball ''was never used by Sailor Pluto. * Hotaru was never a crucial part of her father's experiments, but remained the vessel for Mistress 9. * Hotaru was not seen protecting Chibiusa's pure heart crystal within Mistress 9. Her consciousness existed only as a glimmer of yellow light, capable of regaining gradual control at times. * Mistress 9 did not attempt to tear "her body" apart in order to dominate the Earth. * Professor Tomoe did not die. * Germatoid and Professor Tomoe were entirely separate entities. * Only Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune battled Germatoid directly. * Germatoid had evacuated Professor Tomoe's body and taken over several monster puppets until he was destroyed by Sailor Uranus when she plunged the Space Sword right into his heart. * Germatoid had the form of a giant plant-like beast, before possessing the puppets. * It was never known where Kaorinite had come from, a lab assistant to Professor Tomoe before the Death Busters' arrival. * Eudial, Mimete, Tellu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol were never artificially created in the laboratory; where they had come from was never revealed. * Mistress 9 was not a white Diamon egg, but had sought refuge within six-year-old Hotaru after the accident eight years earlier. She gradually took control of Hotaru until she emerged after eating Chibiusa's pure heart crystal. First Appearances Characters * Germatoid Attacks * Garnet Ball Trivia * In the flashback when Souichi Tomoe consumes the Daimon egg, his face blackens and resembles his counterpart from the original anime while he was possessed by Germatoid. Category:Anime episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes